


Greedy

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Clairese and Happy have a friends with benefits thing, will it get messy or will it turn out ok?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Clairese, I hope this makes you feel better doll! <3
> 
> As always, thank you for reading <3

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ I was freaking out, I had counted and recounted, I am late. Tend fucking days late for my fucking period, sure I was late sometimes, stress did that to me but not ten goddamn days. Happy was going to be pissed, we weren't even together, we had a friends with benefits thing going and he liked it that way. I of course was the idiot who fell in love with him but I knew nothing would ever come of it. The girls at the club had warned me but I didn't think that I'd fall for him. I was a lounge singer in Charming and Happy had met me when he came to beat up my boss for harassing Cara Cara girls. I sighed and knew that I would have to go get a pregnancy test, or five so I got up off the floor and went to get dressed. My hone started ringing as I went to my room.  
"Hello?"  
"You home?" _Happy_ typical as few words as possible responses.  
"Not for long."  
"Work?"  
"No, just uh stuff." I stammered  
"Stuff?"  
"Yeah, stuff." Jesus take the wheel I was a terrible secret keeper.  
"Ok, can we meet up later?"  
"Can't I got work." I lied  
"Ok." He hung up and I ran an hand over my face, this sucks. I got dressed in a hurry and bolted out the door, the sooner I got this over with the better.  
"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I looked at the test in my hand, it said the same as the other three. I was pregnant, with the Tacoma killer's baby. "I'm so fucked." I said aloud before I called the clinic to make a doctors appointment, they could get me in tomorrow morning and I was grateful. I didn't really have work so I spent my day cleaning the house and freaking out. I'm 33, I took the pill, we used condoms- most of the time, I was a mostly good person and now I'm going to be a single mom. I banged my head against the wall and looked at the clock. Its almost time for dinner and even if I wasn't hungry I knew that the- the baby- shit! needed food. I made a frozen meal and a salad. Gemma would be proud of me. I crashed out in bed not to long after I ate and I had bad dreams all night. I jerked out of sleep and looked around for a minute before I realized it was just a bad dream. I looked at the clock and grimaced, six fucking thirty, great. I was awake now so I took a shower, made a pot of coffee, dumped the coffee and had a fried egg sandwich instead, then I took a shower and put on a sundress. It was about a half hour before my appointment and I knew I needed to fill out some forms so I headed out the door. And smacked into Happy.  
"Hey." He said in his gravel voice.  
"Uh hi." I told him and I knew I looked guilty because his eyes narrowed at me.  
"Going somewhere?" I nodded and he tilted his head. "Where."  
"Out?" I asked and he frowned at me.   
"What's going on?" I felt myself getting frustrated  
"Nothing, just have stuff to do, I can't be around to fuck you all the time." I told him as I closed the door and brushed past him, he gripped my arm and I looked away from him.  
"I never expect you to be around all the time."  
"Look, I have to go."  
"Go where?" He asked and I sighed at him.  
"Doctor's appointment ok?"  
"Are you sick?"   
"Jesus Happy! Why do you care?" I yelled at him and he turned me to face him.  
"Because we're friends." I let out a laugh and shook my head.   
"No we're not. We have sex, that's it." He furrowed his brow before his face shut down.   
"Right." He muttered as he walked away from me. I ran a hand through my hair and felt my eyes welling up, everything is such a fucking mess. I climbed in my car and went to find out if my life was changing in a huge way.  
  
I hadn't heard from Happy in a month, since the day I found out I was eight weeks pregnant. He hadn't called or stopped by and I knew that was my fault. I had pushed him away and he let me, I guess I deserved the silent treatment. I had been shopping for healthier food when I felt someone behind me, I looked up and saw Happy and Tig.  
"Hi doll!" Tig called out as he gave me a hug.  
"Hi Tigger." I smiled at him and looked at Happy. "Hey Hap."  
"Hi." He replied and I looked at Tig.  
"What brings you two to the store?" I asked him and he chuckled.  
"Gemma's having a family dinner, are you coming?" He looked at me and I shook my head.   
"No, I didn't know she was having a dinner so I'm gonna be at home."   
"You can come." Tig said and Happy spoke up.  
"I told Gemma not to invite her." We both looked at him and then I nodded.   
"Right, well I gotta go, catch you later Tig." I said as I turned my cart around and walked away, _I told Gemma not to invite her_ kept ringing in my head and I had a heavy pain in my chest. He didn't want me around, fine then I wouldn't be around. I checked out and loaded my stuff into the car, I saw Happy and Tig coming out of the store as I put my cart away.   
"Clairese!" Happy called out but I ignored him and got into my car, started it and drove away from him. I saw him in my rear view mirror watching me drive away. I put my groceries away and decided that I wasn't going to be sad, I pushed him away and he was letting me. I decided to pamper myself, I painted my finger and toe nails, did a face mask and hair mask, took a nice long bath and got dressed in soft shorts and a tank top while I made dinner. I made chicken enchiladas with rice, it took a while and cooking relaxed me. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it, I frowned when I saw who was on the other side.  
"What do you want?"   
"Don't be like that."   
"I'm not being like anything Happy, why are you here?" He stepped closer, gripped my face gently and slammed his lips onto mine. I gripped onto his arms and he nudged me down the hallway to my room. I should've told him to stop but I was too caught up in his taste and smell, I was caught up in him. He was laying next to me when he asked me,  
"Why'd you push me away?" I stilled and then looked up at him.   
"I'm pregnant." His face shit down and then he was getting dressed, I watched him walk down the hall and then heard the door slam. I curled in on myself and cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and then I was just numb, He gave me the answer that I had been expecting, that was fine. I took a shower and changed the sheets to get the smell of him out of the house, then I climbed into bed and went to sleep. I woke up, took my vitamins, ate, got ready for work, came home, ate and went to bed. That was my routine for weeks, I didn't go to TM anymore, I didn't talk to any of the guys, and I didn't let myself think of Happy, much. I had to go by maternity clothes since I was four and a half months pregnant now and none of my stuff fit. I bumped into Gemma on the sidewalk and she smiled at me and then frowned when she saw my belly.  
"That's why you haven't been around?" I nodded. "Does he know?"   
"Yeah, I told him a month and a half a go." She frowned.  
"He didn't tell anyone."  
"He doesn't want us." I replied and she gave me a hug.   
"You should come by, the guys miss you."   
"I can't. I don't want to cause a problem and this will." She shook her head.   
"It wont, things will be fine. Please come by?"  
"I will, sometime." She nodded and we parted ways. I headed home and got back into my routine. It was going well, for about a week until I got a call form a familiar number. "Gemma."  
"He's not here, come see me! I want to talk about the baby." I sighed   
"Gem-"  
"Please?"  
"Fine, for a little while." She laughed and I told her I would be there soon. I changed into a loose top and jeans and headed over. She wasn't in the office so I figured she was in the club house, I walked in and saw Happy, Juice, and Tig playing pool. _Son of a bitch!_  
"Clairese?" Juice smiled when he saw me and I gave a small one back.  
"Gemma around?" I asked and he shook his head as Happy turned to look at me, his eyes locked on my belly and I nodded. "She know you're coming?"  
"Yeah she wanted me to come by to talk with her, I guess she forgot." Tig came over to me and touched my belly.  
"How far along are you?" I looked at him and grimaced.   
"Four and a half months." He smiled and gave me a hug as Juice walked over.   
"You're pregnant?" I nodded and he gave me a hug as well. "Who's the father?" I looked away as Happy tensed up.  
"Uh, just a friend with benefits, this wasn't really planned." I smiled at him and then continued. "I should go, baby's hungry and all that." They both hugged me and nodded as I left. I felt a flutter as I got in the car and I put my hand on it when it happened again. I smiled and rubbed the spot. "I feel you baby." I drove out of the lot and went to the diner on main, I wanted a greasy burger and fries.  


A Few Weeks Later.  
  
"I'm coming! Fuck dude!" I yelled as I shuffled down the hall. I had a huge t-shirt on and a towel wrapped around my hair as someone pounded on my door. It was late and I had just gotten home from work. I flung the door open and then I stiffened.   
"Hi."  
"Hi." Baby started kicking and I put my hand on the spot, his brown eyes followed the movement and he looked up at me.   
"Can we talk?"   
"About what Happy?"   
"Us, the baby, a lot."  
"There is no us and you don't want the baby." I muttered as I took the towel off my head.   
"I want both of you." I tilted my head and gave him a dirty look.  
"You gotta fucked up way of showing it."   
"Yeah." He nodded and stepped closer to me, I took a step back and he frowned at me.   
"I'm mad at you, I know I pushed you away but you-you fucked me and ran after I told you I was pregnant and that was horrible."  
" When I met you, **I just wanted you to fuck me, but then I got greedy. I wanted you to love me.** Then you told me that we were nothing and it hurt, I decided that I could live with that because just having sex with you was better then not being around you at all. Then you tell me you're pregnant and that made me mad, you kicked me to the curb when you knew you were pregnant with my kid."  
"I found out that I was pregnant the day I pushed you away, I was freaking out Happy, how was I to know that you loved me back? I thought that we were just friends with benefits and that you weren't going to want either of us."   
"You're an idiot! Why didn't you just talk to me? I wanted to be here this whole fucking time."  
"You're an idiot! Why didn't you just say something?" He gave me a look and then shook his head.   
"Do I look like a guy that talks about my fucking feelings?" I tried not to laugh so I bit my lip.  
"Yeah, you're kind of doing it right now." I muttered and he growled at me.   
"Get over here." He opened his arms and I ran into them, I wrapped my arms around his waist and he buried his face in my hair. "I fucking missed you little girl."  
"I missed you too Hap." He nodded and then pulled back to look at me.   
"I'm not leaving, you two are stuck with me from now on. I won't let you kick me out again." I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me.   
"What are we gonna do now?" I asked him  
"We're gonna move, I got a bigger house for us to share, and were gonna talk about getting married because I got a ring for you too, then we will be kick ass parents and be fucking happy." I grinned and nodded.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"I fuckin love you."  
"I love you too Hap."


End file.
